The quest to be a master part 1
by Razor Wind Queen of the Serpe
Summary: Read about Haley as she and Rachel go to be the best trainers on earh. :0)


Pokemon- The quest to be a Master  
  
The seekers and sources will be the ones who will create a legend never to be unknown. A trainer, a breeder, a watcher.  
A volcano queen, an aqua master, a psychic ruler.  
The change of the one with 1000 stings shall beckon the start of the evolution of sources. Then the archrivals will join and destroy the evils of pokemon  
  
Chapter #1  
  
-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-! Haley's alarm clock beeped loudly. Haley woke up instantly. Today was the day she would start her pokemon journey. Haley had even dressed last night. She grabbed a glassful of instant chocolate breakfast and rushed to Professor Oak's lab.   
  
"Well," said Haley. "Can I get my pokemon yet?" "Sorry Haley," said Professor Oak, "Rachel isn't here yet." Annoyed Haley sat down on the table next to a couple of pokedexes. "I'm here!" Haley heard Rachel from the hallway and ran to greet her friend. Surprised Haley saw that Sarah and Liana had come with Rachel. Liana was Rachel's rival and Sarah was Haley's. They went to the back of the building where Professor Oak was waiting. Liana chose the 1st pokeball, Sarah got the 2nd, Rachel got the 3rd, and Haley was stuck with the 4th. Liana sent out her pokemon. A Bulbasaur. Sarah sent out a Pikachu and Rachel sent out Squirtle. Haley groaned sadly. She remembered what pokemon was left. An Exeggutor. Professor Oak didn't keep Charmanders. Haley sadly walked out. Rachel ran after her.  
  
* * *  
Haley and Rachel rode down the path on their roller blades. "Haley, an Exeggutor isn't that bad." Rachel told her friend. "At least send it out." "Oh... OK, Pokeball GO!" Haley shouted as she threw the ball to the ground. A Beam of light came out and formed the shape of a pokemon. "Char! CHAR!" It shouted. "WOW!" exclaimed Haley. "A Charmander." Charmander looked around. When it saw Haley it smiled and rushed to Haley for a hug. Haley picked up Charmander and hugged it tightly. Rachel than sent out, Squirtle. Charmander smiled at him. Squirtle blushed.   
  
"Haley look at that." Rachel looked up at an orange-red figure, and a large blue creature flying through the air. One seemed to be almost swimming through the air., the other was using what looked like a water gun to propel itself through the air.  
The larger one of them caught sight of Rachel and Haley. It turned to its partner and said something. Rachel and Haley could tell it was in English but they couldn't make it out. Charmander knew, They had said 'The Seekers are here.' Charmander looked at Haley, could she be 'The Seeker?'   
Charmander thought to itself. 'Could I be a source?' Charmander turned to Squirtle 'Could he be a source?' Squirtle suddenly push Charmander in an attempt to play. Haley and Rachel turned their attention back to Squirtle and Charmander.   
  
Haley and Rachel giggled and held up the pokeballs. "Okay guys" said Rachel "back in the pokeballs." Charmander and Squirtle looked at their trainers. "Squirtle, squirt." "Charmander char." They shook their heads. Charmander looked at Haley. Squirtle looked at Rachel. Rachel looked at Haley. "Well," Rachel said. "I guess we could keep them out for a little while." Haley nodded.   
  
In Viridian City  
  
-Wow what a beautiful city- Charmander thought to herself. She was sitting on Haley's shoulders admiring the view. She was so happy she didn't have to stay in that pokeball. It was so cramped. Haley and Rachel bladed towards the Pokemon center. "Hey stop." There was Liana and Sarah, holding up 3 pokeballs each "Lets Battle!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter#2 -Battle  
  
Sarah vs. Haley  
  
HaleyGo Charmander!   
SarahGo Pikachu!  
  
Charmander used scratch. It's not very effective.  
Pikachu used thunder-shock. It's not very effective.  
Haley No more Ms. Easyflame! Charmander use Leer!  
Charmander used leer attack.   
Pikachu can't move!  
Haley Use your scratch attack! Give it your all!  
Charmander used scratch!  
Pikachu fainted!  
Sarah Pikachu return! Go Metapod!  
Haley Charmander return! Go Kacoona!   
Metapod used harden!  
HaleyNice try but I evolved my Kacoona from a Weedle! Kacoona Use poison sting!  
Kacoona used poison sting  
Metapod fainted.  
SarahMetapod return! Go Ratata!  
Ratata used bite  
It's super effective!  
Kacoona used poison sting   
Ratata was poisoned.   
Ratata is hurt by the poison.  
Ratata fainted!  
  
"Yes!" yelled Haley. I won my first battle!" Rachel looked at Kacoona; its spine was glowing. "Hey Haley, check out Kacoona!" Haley ran over to Kacoona. She picked it up. Right in her arms Kacoona's shell split open and out came a Beedrill. "ALRIGHT!" Kacoona evolved into Beedrill!" said Haley.  
  
"Ready to battle me, Liana?" Rachel asked. Liana hesitated, then said, "My pokemon would crush yours. I'll wait until later." Liana and Sarah stormed off.   
  
After a long journey through the Viridian Forest, Rachel and Haley finally reached Pewter City. It was now time to face Brock.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter #3 Mt. Moon Marathon  
  
***  
BrockOnix return.   
  
Onix got back in it's pokeball. "Well Rachel, I underestimated you. That Squirtle you trained is great. Here's the boulder badge. Brock presented Rachel with the badge.  
Brock turned to Haley. "Haley, your Charmander is amazing. It beat each of my pokemon in one attack. Here's the boulder badge." Brock handed the Badge to Haley.  
"You're very skilled as a trainer. Perhaps you would do me the honor of traveling with you?" "Sure." Rachel and Haley said at the same time. Brock strapped on his roller blades and the group started toward Mt. Moon.   
  
2 days, and a trio of Jigglypuffs later, the friends arrived at Mt. Moon. Officer Jenny greeted their arrival. " Hey stop," she said to them. " Are you three here for the marathon?" "What marathon?" asked Rachel "Every year pokemon trainers come to compete in the Mt. Moon marathon. We give you 7 ultra balls and send you through the cave. The first 3 people out, who've caught all the pokemon on the list each get a fabulous prize." "Cool." Said Brock. "Can we enter?" "Sure," said Officer Jenny. She gave them each 7 ultra balls and a list of pokemon. It read;  
  
Onix,   
Geodude,  
Paras,  
Sandshrew,  
Machop,  
Zubat,  
Clefariy.  
  
  
Rachel and Haley noticed Sarah and Liana getting ready for the race. Charmander scowled at them. She remembered what that Pikachu said about Haley. She was steamed.  
Charmander hopped up onto Haley's shoulders, and Squirtle got on Rachel's head. The flag dropped, and they skated into the cave.   
  
After rolling around for a couple of hours they had each caught all the pokemon except for Onix. Brock had been excused from catching Onix and Geodude because he already had them. But Haley and Rachel were still out of luck. "Hey guy's! Come here. Haley shouted. Rachel and Brock went over to where a nest with 2 large gray eggs sat. Around the nest the body prints of an Onix, foot prints, and an indent where an ultra ball had landed. Knowing that these were Onix eggs and that the mother had been caught, Haley and Rachel each picked up an egg. The end of Mt. Moon was already in sight.   
  
Haley, Rachel, Brock, Charmander, and Squirtle came out of the cave only to see that most of the people had already made it out. "Attention" Officer Jenny yelled into a megaphone, "anyone that has caught all the pokemon please report with your special contest belt up here now!" Brock, Haley and Rachel dragged the eggs up to the platform.   
  
Chapter #4 Team Rocket  
  
"Congratulations." Said Officer Jenny "Your Onix eggs are a rare find. You just won the contest. I'll take these and transfer them to Professor Oak's lab." "Oh no you don't." a voice said. The area suddenly filled with smoke. " Prepare for trouble, Make it double," The smoke cleared, two voices were talking at the same time. "To protect the world with devastation, To unite people within our nation, To denounce the evils of truth and love, to extend our reach to the stars above. Stephanie, Sam, Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare to fight." A Raichu jumped in, "Raichu, that's right!" "Wow," said Brock "a talking Raichu!" "Let's freeze blast 'em!" said Sam. They picked up two ice cannons. And shot them around. Freezing everybody except for Stephanie, Sam, Haley, and Charmander. " Well, well, well," said Stephanie. "If it isn't  
my darling little sister and her cute little fire bug." "You can't have Charmander, or any of my pokemon." What makes you think we'd want them?" Sam asked. "I have an idea," said Stephanie. "Why don't you join Team Rocket? We would all be 1 happy family again." "No way!" "Char! Char!" "Well your going to join anyway." Growled Sam. Charmander was mad at them. Haley didn't have to join Team Rocket. Charmanders eyes were glowing with fury. It started shaking it was so mad. "CHAR" it yelled as a stream of fire shot from it's mouth. The force was so powerful it picked up Team Rocket and carried them away.  
  
Charmander panted. It blew some fire around the crowd to warm them up. Suddenly a soft glowing aura surrounded Charmander. It was evolving into Charmeleon! "Mele, Charm" It growled the newly evolved Charmeleon smiled at Haley. Haley hugged it and said "Thank you Chameleon." After Haley had let go Charmeleon whispered "Your welcome." Charmeleon smiled.  
  
  
Officer Jenny Lead the group into a room full of pokeballs. Instinctively Chameleon and Squirtle sniff around the room for their own element. Officer Jenny kneeled down and said to Chameleon and Squirtle "Why don't you two pick a pokeball for your trainers too." Squirtle picked pokeballs for Rachel and Brock, Chameleon picked one for Haley.   
"Onto Cerulean City." Shouted Rachel. "I just hope Charmeleon can take those water pokemon," said Haley. Charmeleon giggled to herself. "Those water pokemon won't know what hit 'em."   
  
  
  
  
  
The group walked on to Cerulean City.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter #4 -New Friends  
  
  
  
  
Misty glared angrily at Haley. Her Charmeleon had already beaten Staru with a slash attack. Starmie was her last chance.   
  
Misty Starmie go!  
Haley Charmeleon use your ember!  
Charmeleon won't obey.  
Haley Charmeleon why won't you obey?  
Charmeleon it's bedtime, star boy!  
Charmeleon used sing.  
Starmie fell asleep.   
Haley you can talk?  
Charmeleon I'm a very special pokemon.  
Charmeleon used mega kick.  
Starmie fainted.  
  
"I can't believe it. 5 losses in a row. My water pokemon lost to a fire pokemon!" Misty said. "I assume you've met Liana and Sarah." quipped Rachel "You bet. Here are 3 cascade badges. You'll find the next badge in Vermilion City, but you should visit Bill at his Lighthouse." "Great." Said Brock "Bye Misty"  
  
  
Before long the group was at Bill's lighthouse. Luckily Bill was home and greeted their arrival with open arms. "You must be Haley, Rachel, and Brock. Misty said you might be coming. Come inside. Normally I would fix you dinner, but my kitchen is entirely run by computer and it's broken." "I can fix it!" said Haley. Bill showed her the computer.  
"Here's your problem, you must've opened an E-mail that had a virus attached to it. All you have to do is delete the e-mail and it's fixed."   
Haley instructed. The kitchen lights started shining again and the refrigerator hummed. "Oh thank you!" said Bill. How can I repay you? I know! I'll give you my latest invention. It's called a Master Ball. It guarantees the capture of a pokemon. You can each have one. "  
They thanked Bill and started onward to Vermilion City.   
  
-Ring- ring-ring-. The group had finally reached a pay phone and decided to call Professor Oak. "Oh hello Haley! How is Pidgy?" Oak asked when he answered the phone. " Um, he's fine. Say, were you planning to use a Charmander for anything a couple of months ago?" Haley asked. Oak thought about it. "No," he said. " I did have a Charmander, but it didn't want a trainer, so I kept it here. But I think it ran away." "Oh, well Pr. Oak I didn't get a Pidgy, I got Charmander. It evolved and now it talks."  
"Hi Pr. Oak." Charmeleon had jumped onto Haley back. So she could see the screen. "Oh my! How long did you have Charmander before it evolved? "3 weeks." Charmeleon answered for Haley. "Amazing!" said Professor Oak. "Liana's Ivysaur won't obey her at all, and neither will Sarah's Pikachu!" Pr. Oak continued. "Rachel, has your Squirtle evolved yet?" "Not yes." Said Rachel, sounding a little disappointed. "But I'm sure that he'll evolve when the time is right." "Quite right," said Pr. Oak "Both your Onix eggs are doing very well. Your, Sandshrews, Par as' Geodudes, and all your pokemon are doing super. Oh and Haley, Rachel it's time to update your Pokedexes. Please insert them into the phone…All done." "Great." Said Brock "We'll see you later. Bye."   
  
Chapter#5- Vermilion City  
  
After a good nights sleep at the Pokemon Center. Everyone was ready for a day of exploring Vermilion City. They walked along the docks until Rachel noticed something on the ground. "Hey!" she said. It's a rare Candy!" "Why don't you give it to Squirtle. I'm sure he'll like it." Charmeleon said to Rachel. Rachel handed it to Squirtle and he popped it in his mouth. A blue aura surrounded him. Little rudders grew on the side of his head. Two little fangs grew in from his mouth. His tail grew plumy.  
The aura disappeared. "Wartortle, War, War, Tortle" He growled. He smiled and looked to Rachel for approval. Rachel laughed and hugged him. They continued towards the gym.   
  
  
"You three puny little babies want to each challenge me?" Lt. Surge asked meanly. Haley, Rachel and Brock nodded. "Okay den. Let's go rock-head!" Lt. Surge said, pointing to Brock.  
  
* * *  
  
After 3 heated battles, Lt. Surge was surprised at how strong their pokemon were. "Here." said Lt. Surge. "Take these Thunder Badges. Oh, take these too. 3 tickets to the SS Anne" They thanked Lt. Surge and headed to the b oat.  
* * *  
The b oat had set sail about 4 days ago and it would only be 1 more until the reached Seafoam Islands. Haley had beaten nearly every trainer that came her way. Including Sarah. Before entering the b oat Brock, Haley, and Rachel were asked to write down the pokemon they had.  
  
Brock: Onix, Geodude, Jigglypuff, Paras, Zubat and...  
Haley: Chameleon, Beedrill, Nidorina, Butterfree, Hoarsy, and...  
Rachel: Wartortle, Ekans, Clefable, Poliwag, Spearow, and...   
"Hey!" said Rachel "We never looked at the pokemon we got from the Marathon." Brock sent out a Vulpix, Rachel sent out a Golduck. Haley looked at the pokeball. "Pokeball GO!" She shouted. Out came a small pink Cat. The pokedexes didn't know about it. It wagged it's tail and called out "Mew!"   
  
After a good nights sleep. Everybody was ready for Seafoam Islands  
  
  
  
  
Chapter#6 Seafoam islands  
  
  
  
Not only were there trainers on the boat, but there were merchants as well. After both beating a top trainer on the b oat, Rachel, Haley, and Charmeleon had been awarded a free makeover and spa treatment. After they came out they were looking great. Charmeleon's tail flame was burning brighter then ever, that distracted Wartortle's eyes from the path and he smacked into a pole.   
  
  
"We're almost there!" cried Rachel "Isn't that great Haley?" Haley wasn't listening. She was too busy thinking about that mystery pokemon. The one that called itself Mew. Suddenly Haley felt a bump. They were at Seafoam Island. Home to the Sea Caves and Dr. Dakle one of the people who worked on the pokedex.   
  
  
"Astonishing" said Dr. Dakle as she looked at Haley's Mew. "I thought Mew was extinct. Mew shook it's head. " Mew, mewmew, me ew ew"   
"It said that there are many Mews in the jungle. But they transform into tree's so people can't find them." Translated Charmeleon. "Amazing." Said Dr. Dakle "Would you leave it here for the day? I would like to study it." Haley nodded. After depositing several pokemon, the group moved on to the Sea caves.  
  
"MEW" a Mew growled. Rachel had tripped over a rock in the cave and it had actually been a Mew in disguise. "GOLDUCK, USE FURY SWIPES!" Rachel shouted. 'SLASH' 'SLASH' 'SLASH'Mew stumbled around before hitting it's head on a cave wall. "POKEBALL GO-O-O-O-O!" Rachel shouted. The ball wiggled around a bit before locking. "Hey, that was a great battle, " said Brock. "C-o-o, Arti-co-o "a chorus of voices called from off in the distance. "Did you guy's hear that?" Brock asked. "Yea" said Haley. "Let's follow it"  
  
After traveling across the cave the group reached the source of the strange sound. 2 baby birds sat in a nest. Haley put up her pokedex. It said "Articuno. An freeze pokemon. According to legend, once every thousand years, an Articuno will lay 2 eggs, and than abandon the eggs and go to the Cloud City." "Why don't we catch them?" asked Haley to Rachel. "Okay." Said Rachel, getting her pokeballs ready. "I don't think so." Said a voice. "Prepare for trouble," "Make it double" "to protect the world from devastation," "to unite all peoples within our nation," "To denounce the evils of truth and love," "To extend our reach to the stars above" "Stephanie" "Sam" "TEAM ROCKET, BLAST OFF AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT." "SURRENDER NOW OR PREPARE TO FIGHT" "Raichu, that's Right!" "It's Team Rocket" Rachel shouted, pointing at the two figures standing before them. "What do you two want this time?" Brock yelled at Team Rocket. "Well," said Sam "When our boss found out about that Charmander of yours, and how it could talk, and how powerful it is, he wanted it." "And as an added bonus," Raichu said, "it'll be twice as powerful as before." "You can't have Charmeleon!" Haley yelled. "We'll just see about that." Said Sam. "Go Abra!" He shouted. "Go Sandshrew!" Stephanie Yelled. "Wartortle, use your bubblebeam!" Rachel called. "Chameleon, use your ember attack!" A mass of fire and bubble flew at Team Rocket. Abra and Sandshrew couldn't fight any longer. "We'll be back." Said Sam angrily. "Abra use teleport." The group disappeared out of the cave. Rachel and Haley resumed their positions to catch the Articunos, who had been sitting in disbelief of the visitors. "Coo, c-o-o, coo Articuno, Arcticoooo!" one cooed. "It says that there is 1 more but it is not here." Charmeleon translated. "But the legend says only 2 eggs are laid," said Brock "how is that possible?" "I don't know, but we'd better find it before Team Rocket does."   
  
Meanwhile on the island, a girl named Trish had her pokeballs ready. On Seafoam Islands the age you started your journey was 13, not 11. She ran over to Dr. Dakle's office. She knew she was late. 'I hope she has pokemon left.' Trish thought to herself. "Well, your finally here." Said Dr. Dakle to Trish. "I'm sorry I'm late." Said Trish "Are there any Charmanders left?" Dr. Dakle shook her head. "No? Are there any Squirtles?" Dr. Dakle shook her head again. "No? No Bulbasaurs right," "Sorry Trish, you should've woken up earlier. But I have three more pokemon left. Chose."  
  
Abra, a Psychic type  
Koffing, a poison type   
Bellsprout, a grass type   
  
  
Trish looked over the pokemon. Finally she picked up Abra's pokeball. She left the lab. Trish walked along the path. "Coo-oo-oo-oo" Trish looked up. A small blue bird peered up at her. Trish remembered it from a story that her big brother Sam had told her every Christmas Eve. About Articuno, and how it brought the snow every year. 'Time for my first catch' thought Trish. "Pokeball! Do your stuff!" Trish shouted as she threw the pokeball. Without any resistance Articuno was captured. Two pokemon and she wasn't even ½ an hour into her journey. Trish than noticed something in the distance. Something in the sky. It appeared to be sitting cross legged, spinning a silver orb between it's hands. It locked eyes with Trish and in the back of Trish's head she heard it say "Seeker"  
  
In the blink of an eye it was gone. What is a Seeker?  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter #7 Goodbye & Hello  
  
  
"Well guys it's been a lot of fun," said Brock, he was going back to the gym in Pewter City. "I'm catching the next ferry out." "Bye Brock"  
Everyone waved to Brock.   
  
Charmeleon and Wartortle were playing around in the surf. Brock had left an hour ago. Everybody knew that tomorrow was the last day at Seafoam.  
So they wanted to make the most of it. "Be careful Charmeleon!" Haley called from her beach chair. "Don't dip your tail in the water!" "Your right" said Charmeleon. Charmeleon grabbed her tail flame and lifted it off her tail. She rolled the flame between her hands till it looked like a ball of lava. Then it disappeared. "Um...Okay" Haley uttered in disbelief. Charmeleon then jumped into the water, eager to catch up with Wartortle.   
  
"Hey Haley look at that!" Exclaimed Charmeleon. In the distance a Gyrados, a Thunderhead, and a Lapras swam through the surf. A crowd gathered around the beach, everyone wondering how they were going to capture it. Rachel tossed a pokeball to Wartortle and Haley gave one to Charmeleon. "Okay guys, you go battle them and try to capture them" Rachel instructed Charmeleon and Wartortle. Haley noticed a girl bending down over a small bird. Telling it to do something. The bird flew off toward the 3 pokemon with a pokeball. Haley couldn't believe it, that was the 3rd Articuno. Everyone watched in amazement as 3 tiny pokemon battled the monsters. Suddenly round objects flew at the huge pokemon. Then they disappeared. The 3 pokeballs flew back towards the trainers. Haley looked again for the girl but she was gone.   
  
"Wow this is a really high class restaurant. Are you sure we're allowed in here?" Rachel asked Haley. "It says so on these coupons, 1 free dinner for you and your pokemon." "Welcome to "Poke Chateau" Can I help you" asked the waitress. "Yea we each have coupons for a free dinner for us and our pokemon. Can we get a table for 14?"   
  
The waitress quickly jotted down who was at the table and who the trainer was.   
Haley: Charmeleon, Mew, Articuno, Beedrill, Butterfree, Gyrados   
Rachel: Wartortle, Ekans, Clefable, Lapras, Spearow, Golduck  
  
They were lucky enough to get a table by the docks so Gyrados could eat without hitting somebody.   
  
"Well what can I get you guys for an appetizer. Or a drink?" the waitress asked "Dr-ril-l-l-l, beebee,' Beedrill buzzed pointing to a Large lemonade on the menu. "Um I think I'll have the Diet coke." Charmeleon said.  
"War-Wartortle" Wartortle asked Charmeleon. "Better make it 2."   
"For appetizers does anybody have a problem with garlic bread?" Rachel asked. "Only the way it smells after Mew eats it." Charmeleon muttered quietly. After some delicious bread, everybody was ready to order. Gyrados and Lapras shared a platter of seafood. Charmeleon had anything on the menu that included the words 'CAUTION HOT!' The Articuno twins shared a bowl of cold roast beef. Clefable had a cheese platter. Beedrill and Butterfree shared some sweetbread. (The dessert kind not the animal organs) Both Mews had a steak. Haley and Rachel had pasta.   
After a good meal, they went back to the hotel.   
  
Everyone was back on the boat, on the way to Lavender town. The boat didn't go back to Vermilion City; it went to Lavender Town. Haley was resting in a Shay's Lounge. "Hi" Haley opened her eyes. Standing in front of her was a girl. The same girl who captured the Thunderhead. "I'm Trish" the girl said. Haley sat up. "You have the third Articuno." Haley told her. "Yep, that's me. I only started my journey yesterday, but I was wondering if you could battle me?" Haley nodded.   
  
They were in the ship's battle room. Everyone was gathered around.   
"Ready to fight Charmeleon?" Haley asked. Charmeleon nodded.  
"Lets go." The announcer started:  
  
Haley started with Charmeleon  
Trish started with Kadabra.  
Haley: I thought you only started yesterday?  
Trish: I went to the ice caves to train.  
Haley: Charmeleon use free style!"  
Charmeleon used psychic.   
Trish: How can Charmeleon use psy attacks?   
Charmeleon: I'm a very special pokemon.  
Trish: It talks too?  
Kadabra used mega punch.  
Charmeleon was badly hurt.  
Kadabra keeps punching!  
Announcer: "Looks like it's all over for Charmeleon! 1 more hit is all it can take!"   
Charmeleon started to glow.   
Trish: Uh-oh   
Haley: Charmeleon is evolving  
Announcer: Charmeleon has just evolved into Charizard! Unbelievable!  
Charizard used flame-thrower.  
Kadabra was withdrawn  
  
"All right" Yelled Charizard "We won" "Cool" said Haley "Yea I know, isn't it great about the battle?" "I'm talking about your voice." Said Haley "When you were Charmeleon you sounded younger but now you sound like you 12 or something." "Oh yea cool!" Haley and Charizard walked over to Trish. "Good battle" Trish said, shaking Haley's hand. "Hey" said Haley, "Do you want to travel with us?" "Sure" said Trish.  
  
Chapter #8 The Phantom of Lavender Town  
  
Stephanie and Sam sat in Team Rocket headquarters. From inside the office they heard talking. A Meowth sadly walked out of the room. Raichu knew what had happened. Meowth was fired. Meowth could talk too. But that didn't seem to matter to Alex, the boss. Stephanie, Sam and Raichu walked into the office. Alex was sitting in a leather chair. "How's my best team?" he asked nicely. "Um we're find." Stephanie said nervously. "As I understand you were unable to capture that Charmeleon. Or those Articunos?" "Uh, well, see," Raichu started "ENOUGH!" Alex glared at Raichu. "Your plans have done nothing but cost us money. You're fired." Raichu was stunned. Alex turned his secretary. "Go get Meowth back." He turned back to Stephanie and Sam, "You two will be teamed up with Meowth. I have heard that Haley's Charmeleon has evolved, Charizard is very powerful. Do your best, but if you're unable I want you to get me a Cubone. " Stephanie and Sam nodded. "Now take that electrical rat out of here."  
  
  
Raichu sat quietly on a rock thinking about what had just occurred. Maybe he could find a new trainer. Someone who would never abandon a pokemon, someone who would care about him. A face suddenly popped into his head. But he shook it out. She was the enemy. Was she?   
  
Raichu kept walking.   
  
Lavender town was a forlorn city. Nobody was about on the streets. It wasn't late though, it was only 6:00pm. "Hello! Is there anybody there" Rachel called. In a nearby house, the door swung open to reveal a lady. "I run a hotel, please come in," She pushed them inside.   
"What's going on?" Rachel asked. The woman looked at her gravely "The phantom Marowak."   
  
***  
  
Stephanie and Sam walked down the Dark streets of Lavender town. Meowth looked around, "I wonder if those stories were true?" He said nervously. Sam looked down at Meowth "The Marowak ghost doesn't exist." "But it'll be out for Revenge on Team Rocket!" Meowth argued.  
The 2 continued arguing until Stephanie pointed to something across the road. "It's a Cubone!" Stephanie approached it carefully. "Cue? Bonebone, Bone Cue, Cubone" It said, then it grabbed a pokeball from Stephanie's pocket, and started playing with it. It threw it up in the air a couple of times before dropping it. The pokeball opened and Cubone was sucked in. The ball wiggled a few times before locking. Stephanie picked it up. "Well, at least we have a Cubone."  
  
Raichu stumbled into Lavender Town, dazed, he had met up with an Onix on the way through Rock Tunnel, there was no point in trying to attack it, electrical attacks were pointless against Onix. To make matters worse, a trainer had tried to capture him. Then an Adnocanna had attacked him, he had been baldly poisoned. He dragged himself to a Pokemon center.   
  
"So what exactly is the 'Phantom Marowak?" Haley asked the lady "Well," she said, "About 11 years ago, Team Rocket was run by a man named Giovanni. He was very evil. He sent some of his minions to come to Lavender town and steal the protector of Pokemon Tower, a Gengar.  
However all the living pokemon in the tower were furious when they heard this. So when Team Rocket attacked, they attacked back. However, many pokemon were not strong enough, and they quickly fainted. But one Cubone, trying to protect his mother, was killed, by a member named Cassidy. The mother Marowak was killed next. So to this day, she haunts the city, as a ghost, searching for the Team Rocket member who killed her child. She will destroy anyone who gets in her way. Tonight is the anniversary of that day, the day she haunts the city.   
  
"That's so sad." Trish said. " So far, nobody has ever been able to put the spirit to rest. The story is that the youngest Cubone wore his mother's skull. All other Cubone did the same in memory of her. When the Cubone who wore the first skull is reunited with his mother, she will be put to rest." the lady said. "But how do you find the right Cubone?" Charizard asked. "That Cubone is the only one who ever comes out at night. " the lady said. Haley stood up. "Then lets find that Cubone and save the city."  
  
Haley, Rachel, and Trish walked along the barren street, Charizard, Wartortle and Kadabra walked along just behind. Here's a peek at their conversation. is when Charizard is speaking. * is when Wartortle is speaking and ; is for Kadabra.  
  
So you guys scared?  
; Not at all. Ghost pokemon can't hurt me.  
*... Yea that's right. I'm not scared of any ghost.   
Oh really?  
Charizard pulled a frightening face at Wartortle unexpectedly.  
* Yaaaaa! Don't do that.  
Hee hee hee.  
  
' Aww man.' Wartortle thought. 'Now she thinks I'm some little scared turtle. I wish I would evolve. That way she would respect me. Like she did when she was a Charmeleon.'   
  
But Wartortle's thoughts were interrupted.   
"Prepare for trouble!"  
"Make it Double "  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
"To unite all peoples within our nation."  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love."  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
"Stephanie"  
"Sa-" Sam paused mid word and stared at Trish.  
Stephanie smacked him in the back of his head.  
"I know she's you sister, but Haley's my sister and I don't stop in the middle"  
Meowth stepped in "I don't care if you're her Uncle, but can we get on with this?"  
They continued  
"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
"MEOWTH! That's right."  
Charizard groaned. "We know who you are. We know the drill. You say your motto, we argue, you send out your pokemon, we send out ours, we pulverize them, then you teleport outta here. So shall we get on with it?"  
  
Stephanie: GO SANDSLASH!  
Sam: GO KADABRA!   
Stephanie: Sandslash, use your dig attack!  
Rachel: Wartortle, fill that hole with water.  
Wartortle filled the hole with water.  
"SLASH!" Sandslash came barreling out of the water.   
Sandslash fainted.  
Trish: GO KADABRA!   
Stephanie: GO CUBONE!  
Sam: Kadabra, use psywave.  
All the pokemon were knocked off their feet.  
Sam: GREAT! Now pick up Cubone and get him to use Bonemerager. Then use Psychic and hold them all in place for the attack.  
Kadabra did so.   
Charizard, Wartortle, and Kadabra were too weak to fight.  
Rachel glared at the Kadabra.  
Rachel: GO MEW!  
Haley: Great idea. GO MEW.  
Haley: Okay Mews, use… PSYBLAST  
A huge explosion was heard and the area filled with smoke.  
When it cleared, Cubone and Kadabra were down.  
  
"Fine." Stephanie said angrily. "We'll go. We have to get out of here before that ghost Marowak shows up." "Wait." Said Haley "What?" "When did you catch that Cubone?" "Tonight why?" Haley paused. "You have to come with us.  
  
  
The two Kadabras were chatting quietly, and Cubone and the Mews seemed to be happy to have somebody to talk too about being vertically challenged. Everyone seemed to forgive everyone else. But for Charizard, something was wrong with the Cubone. It was cute and all, but Charizard sensed something was up.   
  
"I still don't get." Meowth said to Haley. She groaned. Haley had been over the story six times. "We find the Marowak. Show her the Cubone. They're reunited, everything's at peace, and I'll buy you guys a new Cubone." "Well, how do we even find this Marowak? Do we walk right up to pokemon tower and ring the doorbell?" Sam asked. Haley smiled "Basically"   
  
* * *  
  
Gengar groaned at the sound of the doorbell. "Who could be here at this hour?" he muttered. "Who do you think?" snapped Marowak as she sat at the table reading the newspaper. "Probably some trainers saying they found my baby and can save the city from my wrath." Gengar looked in the peephole. His eyes opened wide. "Prepare to battle." He growled. Marowak jumped up. "Why? Are there Rocket's?"  
Gengar nodded. "Gastly! Haunter! Come down. We have to battle. Marowak, you hid until we beat them down, then finish them off for even suggesting peace."   
  
Gastly made himself invisible and opened the door. "This is creepy." Meowth whispered from behind Charizard. The door shut itself and locked. Then a huge stadium grew up from the ground.   
  
Gastly appeared first. "GA-A-ASTLY"   
"CHARIZARD! USE FLAME-THROWER!" Haley yelled  
As soon as the flames touched Gastly, he fainted  
  
Next Haunter appeared.  
Wartortle jumped in. 'It's my turn' he thought.   
"HAUNT? Haunt haunt haunt" (translation: YOU? HA you're no match for nightshade.)   
Haunter stared at Wartortle and things became blurry. Wartortle collapsed from the dizziness.  
  
Charizard jumped in, to defeat Haunter with a Fire Blast attack.   
  
Finally Gengar appeared. Charizard also defeated him easily.   
"You asked for it." A booming voice came from the ceiling.   
Marowak came floating down.  
"First, you." She said, pointing to Charizard.  
"Prepare for a Marrow Whack attack."  
Marowak then sent tons of bones hurtling towards Charizard.   
"NOOOOOOOOO" Yelled Wartortle.  
"Wow." Whispered Rachel. "He can talk too."  
He dove towards Charizard, to shield her. Thousands of bones hit Wartortle. When Marowak finished attacking, Wartortle fell to the ground.   
"How cute." Sneered Marowak. "Now where was I?"   
Wartortle struggled to his feet. "No more mister nice guy." He growled   
A glowing silver aura surrounded him. He grew to almost twice his original size. Two cannons came out of his shell, which had grown.  
The aura disappeared. He was Blastoise.   
"Let's go." He snarled.  
Rachel stood up. "BLASTOISE! DON'T ATTACK!"  
"What?"  
Rachel turned to Stephanie.  
"Show her the Cubone."  
Cubone came out of the pokeball.  
"Cue bone bone"  
Marowak stared at the Cubone.  
Then she smiled. "It is my Cubone."   
The Cubone ran toward it's mother.  
"Goodbye." Said Marowak, as it lifted it's child on it's skull.  
"And thank you."   
The image of Marowak and Cubone slowly faded, then it was gone.  
Haley handed Stephanie $50.00,   
"For the Cubone."   
Stephanie nodded. "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again."  
  
* * *  
  
"Hello Haley, Rachel." Professor Oak was on the phone. "I heard that you saved Lavender Town from that Marowak! I'm very proud of you."  
"Thanks Pr. Oak." "I have wonderful news! Your Onix eggs are hatched!  
They're not regular Onix though. They're legendary Jewel Onix. Haley, yours is a Ruby. And Rachel, yours is an Emerald."   
"That's great! But Pr. Oak, we'd like to introduce Trish. We met her in Seafoam Islands. We also found three baby Articunos"   
"Articunos? Really? Would you Deposit 1 of them? I'd like to study it. Plus Liana's Chansey is very motherly and would love to take care of it. And I think one of you other 45 pokemon would like to go on a journey" "Okay, how about… Vulpix?"   
After fiddling with the Pokedex, Articuno's pokeball was sent to Pr. Oak's, and Vulpix's ball went to Haley.   
"Well, anyway, I'm afraid Sarah and Liana's pokemon have reached their final evolutionary stages. Except for Pikachu, he's still a Pikachu, but he's Lv.45." "You got that right!" a voice said from behind. Haley and Rachel spun around to see Liana, and Sarah. "Do you want to battle?" Haley asked. "No way. We came to capture pokemon. Word has it that there's a talking Charizard and a talking Blastoise around here. Those pokemon should just surrender, so we don't have to battle them when we capture." Sarah said smugly. Charizard and Blastoise were resting in their pokeballs. "Well your too late. We already caught them." Rachel said "When?" "About the beginning of our journey." Rachel, Haley, and Trish walked off.  
  
Chapter # 9 Stingtroda Power  
  
Celadon was a very active city. There was a breeding house, a department store, a mall, a casino that allowed kids to gamble, a gym, and mansion that was a clubhouse to only expert trainers.   
"Well maybe they have a tour." Blastoise said hopefully, as they gazed at the mansion. But the sign says welcome Kadabra telepathically said.  
  
"May I help you?" a snooty man said. "Um yeah, we would like to look around." Trish told the man. "I'm sorry. But no body is allowed in without taking a test first. Would you like to take it?" Everybody nodded. Haley sat at the desk and picked up a pencil.  
  
#1 The 5 legendary birds are: Articuno, Moltres, Zapdos, Lugia, and Houou.  
  
#2 Koffing evolves at Level: 35  
  
#3 Arcainine evolves into: Pyrowolf  
  
#5 The legendary city where Houhou and Lugia were hatched: Cloud City  
  
#6 How does Slowpoke evolve? A Shellder clamps on to it's tail.   
  
Haley, Rachel, and Trish handed in the tests. The man looked at them carefully. "Congratulations. You've past the test. Now all you have to do is show me your Rainbow badge and I'll let you right in."   
"Um… we don't have them yet." Trish said quietly.  
"What? Well than you better go get them if you want to come in."   
The man pushed them outside.  
"Oh so you're here to challenge me?" Erika said to Haley. Trish and Rachel were already busy with substitute Gym leaders, who were there especially for groups of trainers. Haley nodded.   
  
Erika: Go Weepinbell!  
Haley: Go Beedrill!  
Erika: Use stun spore!  
Haley: Hold you breath and get out of the way!   
Beedrill was paralyzed.  
Erika: Now use wrap!  
Weepinbell's vines wrapped around Beedrill exoskeleton. It squeezed him so hard, Beedrill was sure it was going to crack. A loud crackling sound filled the room. Erika laughed. "Looks like you Beedrill will need some emergency care." The large crack on his abdomen began to glow. As Charizard looked, she thought to herself "So it's true. The prophecy was right. The one with 1000 stings shall beckon the start of the evolution of sources."  
  
"Let him go!" Haley cried out. "He's going to die!"   
"Weepinbell, let go." Erika commanded. Haley rushed over to Beedrill.   
"Beedrill?" The glow from the crack suddenly engulfed Beedrill's body. A larger bug's form took the place of Beedrill. The glowing stopped. The thing opened it's eyes. "The prophecy" it whispered "has started. I am Stingtroda"   
  
Stingtroda got up at stared at Weepinbell.   
"STINGTRODA!" Haley yelled, "use your... STRONGEST attack."  
"Here comes a drill sting." Stingtroda growled at Weepinbell.  
Stingtroda's stinger on his arm started spinning. He dove towards Weepinbell. BAM! Weepinbell was down for the count.   
Erika: Weepinbell return! Go Vileplume!  
Haley: Stingtroda! Drill Sting!  
Stingtroda used Drill sting. Vileplume fainted.   
"Oh! Vileplume!" Erika looked at Haley. "Well I guess you deserve the rainbow badge. Here."  
  
  
  
Well guys thats the end of part one, ignor mistakes my computers messed.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you've ever heard of before. like Adnocana (arboks evolved form, read it backwards, its Anaconda) or Thunderhead. I own Trish and Rachel, but they don't know :)   
(the exist, my best friends) I own Haley cause Haley is me.   
Sarah belongs to satan :) Liana belongs to Justin from N'sync   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
